


Why Wolfram Doesn't help Anissina with her experiments

by ChessSilven



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Based on a song, Drama, Horror, NOT A SONG, Warning; a little bit of singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessSilven/pseuds/ChessSilven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Yuuri gets Wolfram to help Anissina with her newest experiment, his life turns upside down. Will Wolfram's happy{ish} life be ruined forever, as his family seems to have gone mad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolfram's Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction ever, so bear with me, please. This is based on the song, 'Alice Human Sacrifice', so it's gonna be weird. PLEASE read entire thing before you get mad at me for... well, you'll find out. But seriously, read the whole thing.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or any characters in it, though there would be a lot more kick-butt girls in it if I did, and I don't own Alice Human Sacrifice, or it would have a completely different name. Thank you for reading this {probably} very boring heading, and I hope that you will enjoy my story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuuri finagles Wolfram into helping Anissina test her experiment, bad things start happening.

Wolfram was not happy. At this moment he was feeling several conflicting emotions, but happiness was not one of them. Wolfram took a short moment to review his emotions.  
First off was definitely fear, an emotion the proud young prince did not feel often. However, being trapped in Anissina’s lab, about to help her with one of her newest experiments could apparently call up Wolframs fear quite quickly.  
The next emotion was probably frustration. That emotion Wolfram was all too familiar with, a fact that he knew anyone in the castle could attest to. He was frustrated at himself, mostly, with a healthy twist of frustration aimed at Anissina and Yuuri. He was frustrated at Anissina for bullying his fiancé into talking Wolfram into helping her, and frustrated at Yuuri for being weak-willed enough to knuckle under her pressuring. But most of all, he was frustrated at himself for thinking, when an extremely nervous Yuuri had dragged Wolfram off in the middle of his morning training with his soldiers, that Yuuri might actually have developed feelings for him. Those hopes had been brutally dashed a second later when Yuuri had begged him to help Anissina, explaining that she had threatened to slip him one of her other creations, the Gender-Bender-Switcheroo, a devise that changed the sex of the unfortunate subject, if Wolfram didn’t help her out. Faced with the wimp’s huge pleading black eyes, Wolfram had agreed without thinking, even though Yuuri being a girl would have probably solved all of their relationship problems.  
And last but not least, he was feeling very, very concerned. Concerned that how Yuuri felt about them, ‘You’re like a brother to me, Wolf. It seems like you’ve always been a part of the family. Even Mom asked you to call her Mama-san!’, was never going to change into something more. He was concerned that he was considered by many to be a ‘selfish, loafing, little lord brat’, even though he just wanted to be respected. But at the moment, the biggest concern that the young Mazuko lordling had was the bottle of multi-colored liquid that Anissina was shoving in his face.  
“Here, drink this!”  
Wolfram gulped, emerald eyes on the small bottle. “Ah… What is that?”  
“This is my newest concoction, the Fear-Removing-Happiness-Making-And-Teeth-Whitening-Drink! This specific batch should taste like vanilla.” The inventor proudly smiled, tossing her red hair. “Now here, drink up!”  
Wolfram took a deep breath, accepting the small bottle and pulling out the cork. Well, if nothing else, it sounds like it should taste good. Before he could change his mind, he downed the liquid. Hmm… It does taste like vanilla. Wolfram re-corked the bottle, setting it down on the table.  
“Well? How do you feel?” Anissina asked, leaning in to peer at him. Wolfram frowned, not feeling anything other than irritation that the inventor was in his face.  
“I don’t feel any diff-“ Wolfram started, then promptly blacked out, crumpling to the floor in a heap.


	2. Family Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is where things get messy...   
> Please bear with me, all Kyo Kara Maoh fans.  
> This is where I expect a lot of flames, so while you read this, I think I'll go find a fire extinguisher. Wish me luck! Oh, enjoy reading!  
> Disclaimer; I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or Alice Human Sacrifice.

   “Hello? You back yet?”   
   Wolfram groaned, his head throbbing with a vengeance. “Ow.”      
   Anissinna huffed slightly, from disappointment or relief, he couldn’t tell. “That’s a shame. I really thought that that would work.” _Alright, now I can tell_.   
   “What happened?” Wolfram asked, slapping her hand away as she tried to poke his head.   
   “Apparently something in my serum didn’t agree with you.”   
   “I think it’s more likely that I didn’t agree with it.”   
   “Boys.” Anissinna rolled her eyes. “Always have to have the last word.”   
    Wolfram scowled, about to reply, when screams could be heard outside the castle.   
   One of the castle guards burst in. “Lord Bielefeld, please come quick!”   
   _Oh no. Yuuri, what have you done?_ “What happened to Yuuri?” Wolfram demanded as they ran down the corridor, Anissinna on their heels. _Please let him still be alive. Please let him still be alive._   
   “His majesty is fine. It’s your lordship’s mother, the Lady Celi!” the soldier panted.   
   _What?_ “What?”   
   “She suddenly went berserk! Lady Celi was having tea out in the gardens, when she just got up and went inside. When she came back out, she had his majesty’s sword, Mogif. When Wayne, one of my fellow soldiers, went to go ask her ladyship why she had his majesty’s sword, she ran him through and kept walking!”   
   _Mother would never do anything like that! What is going on?_ “Do you know where she’s headed?”   
   “I think she’s headed towards the forest.” Wolfram thought quickly. “Where are Gwendal and Lord Weller? Do they know about…” He trailed off, not being able to finish.  
   “Lord Vontair has been informed of the situation and is already on his way to the forest, but Lord Weller has not been found yet.”   
    _What? Weller is always around Yuuri, especially in times of danger._ “Did you check with Yuuri?”   
    “Yes sir. He doesn’t know where Lord Weller is. He seemed rather upset about it, apparently he didn’t show up to play baseball with his highness.”   
    _That confirms it. Weller would never skip a chance to play that ridiculous game with Yuuri._ “Double his majesty’s guards, and send someone to get my men together.”   
   “Yes sir!”   
   Wolfram looked around, spotting two soldiers standing near the gate. “You two, look for Lord Weller.”   
   “Yes sir!”   
   Wolfram mounted his horse, his private soldiers following his lead as he galloped towards the forest. Five minutes later they caught up with Gwendal and his men at the forest.  
   “Gwendal, do you think that Mother’s really gone mad?” Wolfram asked his oldest brother, as they walked warily into the woods.   
   “I don’t know. However, if Mother is really the one who killed those soldiers, I can’t believe that she would do it of her own free will.” Gwendal’s face was stone, his frown deeper than ever before.   
   A cry of pain sounded from Wolfram’s scout Dain, who had just been sent up ahead.   
   Wolfram and Gwendal drew their swords as they rushed forward, only to stop in shock at a grisly sight.   
   Lady Celi stood in a small clearing, Dain at her feet, sliced nearly in two. Blood was everywhere; dripping off of a moaning Morgif, staining Lady Celi’s long red dress black in smears, spattering her pale face, and splattered on trees, bushes and grass in a gruesome shade of crimson.   
   “Mother, please put down the sword,” Gwendal begged, his face white with shock.   
   Lady Celi stared coldly at them, her normally cheerful face devoid of any warmth. “Stay out of my way, boys.”   
   “Please…” Wolfram felt the plea rip out of his mouth, hanging in the air between them.   
   Lady Celi turned, stalking deeper into the forest.   
   “I’m sorry, Mother.” Wolfram heard Gwendal mutter, then his older brother rushed forward, sword raised, his men charging after him. Lady Celi turned in a flash, Morgif sweeping through the air to slam against Gwendal’s sword with enough force to send the large man flying. Gwendal’s head hit a tree, and he fell to the ground, unmoving.   
   Wolfram led his men after his mother as well, shock only deepening as Lady Celi continued cutting down soldiers, the grass turning scarlet from all of the men’s blood, as she continued deeper into the forest.   
   Wolfram finally caught up with Lady Celi, and attacked. He landed three blows before his mother stopped deflecting and began attacking back. Wolfram staggered under the hard rain of blows, amazed at his mother’s strength. He tripped over a root just as she swung again, Morgif whistling through the air. Suddenly, Wolfram’s face was burning with pain, but he didn’t have time to worry about it as Lady Celi attacked again, managing to continue hacking up the most skilled swordsmen and maryoku users in the mazuko lands, slashing through all the magic sent her way.   
   A blast of cold air forced everyone to their knees, and Wolfram looked up to see the Maou’s fury-filled face. A wave of relief washed through him, followed quickly by horror. _Oh no. The Maou punishes wrong-doers harshly, and right now Mother is definitely a wrong-doer!_   
   “How dare thou harm those who protect thou with no regard for thine own lives!” The Maou was livid. “Thou hast also stolen and misused mine loyal sword, Morgif.” The Maou gestured, and Morgif flew into the air, sheathing itself at the Maou’s hip. “Thou art not worthy of thy title, or thy pititful life.” Wolfram’s emerald eyes widened in horror as the Maou lifted one hand to point at Lady Celi, a crackling ball of lightning growing around it. He struggled to his feet, fighting against the Maou’s hurricane with all he had.   
   “PLEASE, DON’T!” Wolfram yelled against the wind, pleading desperately with the being in Yuuri’s body. “YUURI, PLEASE-“   
   “Silence!” The Maou turned towards Wolfram, his sharp black eyes full of anger. “Dost thou argue that justice is needed here? Art thou that blind?”   
   The Maou gestured toward Wolfram, and one of his water dragons curled around his arms, pinning them to his sides. They tightened until Wolfram could barely breathe, crushing the spirit out of him. The water dragons reared, Wolfram helpless to stop them as he was hoisted in front of the Maou.   
   “Please, I know that what she did was inexcusable,” Wolfram gasped, feeling his bones slowly bending, “but you know Mother! She would never-aagh!” Wolfram cried out as the dragons tightened their coils further, then grimly continued, “never do this in her right mind. Please, temper your justice with mercy.”   
   Just as Wolfram was about to black out, the coils abruptly loosened and he felt cold fingers under his chin, forcing his head up. The Maou’s eyes softened as Wolfram’s pained gaze met his, and Wolfram could immediately feel his bruised bones healing, along with the gash on his face.   
   “I admire thy spirit, mine fiancé, so I shalt not kill thy mother. Instead I shalt imprison her in these woods, where she may never harm any again. Justice be done!”   
   Rocks flew out of the ground, melding together to make a dome of bars around Lady Celi, more rising out of the ground inside the stone cage to form the Maou’s ‘justice’ glyph.   
   The Maou went on to carry all of the injured and dead soldiers back to the castle with his water dragons, healing the injured before changing back into Yuuri and fainting.   
   Wolfram carried Yuuri back into his room, pulling the covers over his wimpy fiancé before leaving to help the burial squad.   
   When they got back, they were greeted by a beautiful voice, singing an old mazuko song to much applause.   
   Curious, Wolfram followed the lovely voice, finding the singer in the courtyard, right outside of the castle itself. Surprise filled him as he found his other older brother, Conrad Weller, singing his heart out to the castle staff. When he finished, all applauded, even Wolfram. Gwendal walked up to stand next to Wolfram, his frown barely visible as he watched Conrad. “He’s been singing here since we got back.”  
   “I never knew that Weller had such a nice voice.” Wolfram said, still stunned.   
   “Why thank you, Wolfram.” Conrad had snuck up on his two brothers, and was wearing a goofy grin eerily similar to Yuuri’s.     
   “Where were you this morning?” Wolfram blustered, both because he was curious, but also because he was embarrassed that Conrad had overheard Wolfram complementing him.   
   “I was singing in the human lands. I decided to take a week off, and just sing everywhere I could.” Gwendal’s eye twitched, and Wolfram blinked, sure he had misheard.   
   “Let me get this straight, Weller. You were off singing all over the realm this week, and were singing for the humans, when Mother went berserk.”   
   “Yes. I had just told her that I might quit being a soldier and become a minstrel before I left.” Conrad said, sorrow on his face. “I fear that Mother’s madness may have started with me.”   
   “Encore! Encore!” The castle personnel were apparently unaware of the sudden tension between the three brothers, as they were calling for another song.   
   Conrad’s face grew dreamy as he heard their calls, and he drifted back into the courtyard amid loud applause. Clearing his throat, Conrad closed his eyes and opened his mouth, his gorgeous voice floating around the yard.   
   “First the Lady Celi walked into the woods of Makuko Shin;   
    Having stolen the blade called Morgif to try and help her win,   
    Slicing down all the soldiers that blocked her in her path;   
    Unfortunate casualties of her blinding wrath,   
    But she went too far, brought out the Maou through sin;   
    He brought about swift justice, a stone jail he locked her in,   
    Now a crimson path from friends bodies that she left behind;   
    Shall be left to aid the break of her demented mind.”   
   Wolfram and Gwendal stood there, shocked again. Wolfram’s vision went red, and he moved to draw his sword, but Gwendal’s hand clamped onto Wolfram’s hand, stopping him. Looking toward Gwendal, Wolfram froze, seeing his oldest brother’s face contorted with fury. Gwendal stormed up to Conrad; grabbing one of his shoulders, he spun the brown haired man around. One muscled arm drew back, then slammed forward against Conrad’s jaw with such force that it knocked the younger man back. Conrad smashed against a wall covered by the castle’s prized blue roses, his head hitting it with a sickening ‘thud’. He crumpled slowly to the ground, the rose thorns deeply snagging his clothes. They slowly ripped the uniform as the weight of his body pulled it down, red smearing the beautiful blue roses from the huge depression in the back of Conrad’s head.   
   The whole courtyard froze, until one of Conrad’s men yelled, “Murderer! Lock him up!” Gwendal was surged, ropes bound almost cruelly tight around his unresisting form. Wolfram was ignored as he tried to stop the soldiers, even being thrown back.   
   “What’s going on?” Yuuri’s sleepy voice went unheard by all except Wolfram. Wolfram stiffened, then ran to Yuuri, slapping a hand over his eyes and shoving him back inside the castle. “What the heck was that for, Wolf?” Yuuri was now fully awake and trying to get past Wolfram. Wolfram refused to let his wimp of a king witness the scene out there; the dead body of his godfather and the angry arrest of one of his closest advisors.   
   “Stop, Yuuri.” Wolfram’s words were tired and hollow, and he hated for Yuuri to hear him this way, but at least the wimp had stopped trying to get past him.   
   “What happened? All I remember was hearing that Lady Celi had taken Morgif, then I woke up in my bedroom. Now you’re not letting me out of my own castle! What the heck is going on?” Yuuri’s voice was a mixture of curious and exasperated.   
   “Mother went off on a killing rampage and was imprisoned by the Maou, Conrad apparently decided to become a minstrel and smeared Mother’s now bad name even further into the dirt with his song, and Gwendal accidently killed him and is being arrested as we speak.” Wolfram said shortly, his voice sounding dead. “So, my entire family has gone insane and murderous.”   
   Yuuri’s eyes had gone huge, tears quivering at the edges of each black orb. “If-if this is a joke, Wolfram, it isn’t funny.”   
  Wolfram huffed one humorless laugh. “I know.” He yelped a moment later, when the doors slammed open, shoving him violently into Yuuri.   
   As a small crowd went by, a bound Gwendal in the middle, Wolfram could hear him humming the tune Conrad had sung. After a minute, Gwendal laughed and began singing gruffly at the top of his lungs, the gruesome sound softening as they pulled him further through the castle.  
   “The second’s name was Conrad, a fine soldier through and through;   
    He had learned the art of swords when he was twenty two,   
    But one dark day he went away to sing throughout the lands;   
    Leaving his mother broken without touching her with his hands,      
    When he returned home people gathered round;   
    But as he sang his brother went insane, and hit Conrad to the ground,   
    As his blood stained the cobalt roses crimson red;   
    While in his life all loved him, now I’m almost glad he’s dead.”   
   Yuuri’s face had drained throughout the grisly song, and now his face was a pasty white. “No, Conrad, Gwendal, Lady Celi…”   
   Four of the soldiers turned and upon seeing Wolfram and Yuuri, promptly attacked. “Wait, what are you doing?” Yuuri yelped, as Wolfram barely blocked a blow meant for him.   
   “Queen Greta has given orders for you two to be arrested or killed. The way this traitor’s family has been going, I’d personally prefer to deliver you dead.”   
   “Queen Greta?”   
   “Long live her young majesty! She’s always been the loveliest young lady, but she’s proven to also be the only one of you who’s able to rule sufficiently!”   
   “But she’s ten!”   
   “So? You’re only five years older than her, aren’t you? The entire mazuko realm has been following your rule without many complaints.”   
   “And she’s human!”   
   “You were always telling us that there’s no difference between us and humans, _your majesty_.”   
   “Well, she’s our daughter! Why would she want us dead?”   
   “Probably to keep from being killed by you monsters! DIE!”   
   Wolfram managed to keep Yuuri and himself from getting hurt, but he was rapidly getting weaker, the day’s events and stress catching up to him. “Yuuri, open the door, and grab two horses.”  
   Yuuri hesitated, and Wolfram growled, “Now, Yuuri!”   
   When Yuuri was gone, Wolfram was able to move a little more freely, knocking all of their attackers out in a few minutes. Running out the door, he grabbed the reins that Yuuri offered him, jumping into the saddle with the ease of long training.   
   Looking back at the castle as they rode away, Wolfram thought he could hear a voice singing. _Seriously, what is with this song?_   
   “The third was called Greta, she was just a human lass;   
    Adopted by the maou and prince, a princess to the mass,   
    Grew up loved by all she met, her heart to them was pure;   
    A gentle girl with kind intents, so gentle and demure,   
    But one day this girl decided to be queen;   
    And well she knew that all that stood her crown and her between,   
    Were her loving fathers so she ordered them both killed;   
    When they were gone the space left on their throne she took and filled.”   
   Wolfram began humming, his mind trying to turn what he was seeing into something less depressing. Unfortunately, what he was seeing was the bloody trail his mother had made that morning.   
   _Two best friends chased the crimson trail through the pitch black woods;_   
   Then they were cornered, soldiers pouring in from every side except back the way that they had come. Riding hard, they were herded back to the courtyard where Conrad had been killed.   
   _Chased, they ceased to take a peek at the red and blue rose._   
   “HALT!” Dacascos ordered, before aiming his crossbow at Yuuri. “The queen wishes an audience!”   
   “Really?” Yuuri asked, hope shining on his face. Dacascos smirked, nodding, then fired. Wolfram moved quickly, knocking Yuuri off of his horse to keep the arrow from piercing his heart.   
    _A summons from the queen, it actually was;  
    A way to take the kind maou’s heart,_   
    “Run, Yuuri!” Wolfram yelled, deflecting swords and arrows.   
    “Not without you!”   
    Wolfram cursed. “Move! I’ll be right behind you.” He paled as he heard Yuuri run into the castle. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_   
    The attacking soldiers laughed as Wolfram cursed again, this time out loud. Spinning, he sprinted in after Yuuri, only pausing to slam the doors shut and smash down the lock. “You can hide in there as long as you like, little lord brat, but you’ve just trapped yourselves. We’ll get you eventually!”   
    Snarling, Wolfram ran after Yuuri, muttering, “Wimp, coward, idiot, you stupid, clueless wimp!”   
    Somehow, the weaker boy was managing to stay just far enough ahead of him that he was just seeing the doors swinging shut behind Yuuri. “How the heck are you staying ahead of me?”   
    _The fourth was a pair of friends, one ebony one gold;_  
 _Traveling through the castle vast the raven he was bold,_  
 _Fiercely hunting was the wolf, through many doors they ran;_  
 _Ignoring all the dangers from the new queen’s loathsome plan,_  
 _The kind and gentle black-haired maou;_  
 _The handsome young little lord brat,_  
 _Together they came close to getting true love and happiness…_   
    Wolfram finally caught up with Yuuri, relief washing over the fair-haired noble as he scolded the other boy. “Honestly, wimp, I have to be with you if I’m going to protect you. What were you thinking anyhow, running into the castle?”   
    “I was thinking that the only thing standing between me and my happiness… is you, Wolf.” The words were said so gently that Wolfram almost didn’t understand their meaning.   
    “W-what?”   
    “All I ever wanted was to become a baseball player. Then, when I came here, I decided to become a good king. Not too long after that, I found out that I could be a good father, too. The only thing that has just kept on getting in my way… is you. You don’t want me to play baseball with my godfather, and guess what? Now he’s dead. You want to become Greta’s ‘father’ too, and look what happens. She’s trying to kill us! You want me to never have a wife as long as you’re alive? Guess what? I won’t. But I think that that’ll happen soon, because without you, Greta can finally be my daughter, not ours. My daughter would never be violent, never be cruel; after all, I’m known this world over as the kindest hearted maou that this land has ever known. But you want to know what the best thing that’s going to happen for Greta soon?”   
   Frozen in shock, Wolfram could only watch as a cold grin crept onto Yuuri’s face. Yuuri leaned in close, so close that his lips brushed against Wolfram’s ear as he whispered, “She’ll finally have a mother.” Wolfram gasped, both in shock from the statement and from the dagger that Yuuri had just thrust into his side, twisting it in with a cruelty that Wolfram had never imagined possible from his gentle wimp.   
   _That’s probably because he’s not mine. Not anymore. He made that quite clear._   
   Wolfram felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he slowly fell to his knees, the sharp pain in his side nowhere near as powerful as the agony in his heart.   
   As he leaned against the wall, he gasped, “I hope with all my heart that you find happiness after I die, Yuuri.” Wolfram smiled painfully up at Yuuri, who blinked.   
   “Wolf?” Yuuri’s eyes widened, fear seeping onto his face. “Wolf, what happened?” He dropped to his knees beside Wolfram, awkwardly pressing his hands against Wolfram’s wound.   
    _What’s going on?_   
    “You stabbed him!” Greta’s cheerful voice made both boys jump, Wolfram wincing as he did so. “I must say Daddy, that that was pretty cold of you. And Papa Wolf, that was amazingly sweet; your death-bed blessing of the person who had betrayed you.” She smiled sweetly, her expression angelic.   
   “What? I would never stab Wolf!”   
   “Actually you would, and you did, under this spell I found in the royal treasury. You know, the people are going to love me even more after the horribly traumatic childhood I’ve had. First off, my grandmother went on a killing spree, then one of my uncles was killed by another one of my uncles. But the worst trauma of all was watching my dad stab my papa, then kill himself. All in all, I think that should assure me the throne, don’t you?”   
   “Greta, why?” Wolfram gasped, feeling his heart start to slow.   
   “You two actually thought that I could get over the fact that mazuko killed my parents? It's been torture, pretending to be your loving daughter all this time.” Greta walked over to Yuuri, who was still kneeling next to Wolfram, then ripped the knife out of his side and slid it into Yuuri’s heart. Yuuri gasped once, then his tear-filled black eyes clouded over, and he collapsed.   
    “No!” Wolfram tried to sit up, but fell back against the wall with a pained groan.   
    "He was the worst of all the mazoku, always acting so kind towards the world, but not even noticing my hatred or your love. But you, I almost wish I didn't have to kill, after all, you truly thought and treated me as a daughter, while Yuuri just called me his daughter.” Greta smiled softly at Wolfram, kissing his forehead gently. "Goodnight, Papa Wolf. Sleep well."  
    _They will never wake up from the nightmare they are in;_  
 _Forever they’re lost within the queen’s sad land of death._        
    Wolfram’s vision went black, and he never felt the impact as his body hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! {worried face} I didn't find a fire extinguisher! Please don't flame too harshly.   
> Also, take heart, there is one more chapter left. But whose is it? Read on to find out!


	3. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh... Sounds ominous, doesn't it?
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but imagination. I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, I don't own Alice Human Sacrifice, I don't own Archive of Our Own, I don't own the concept of fan fiction, I don't own the Internet, and by now, I have a strong suspicion that I no longer own your attention. {Sigh....}

    “Are you sure that stuff worked?” Yuuri’s worried voice was the first thing that Wolfram heard.  
    “Yes. It’s just probably taking a while to work completely, but you notice that he’s stopped convulsing.” Anissina’s smug voice came next.  
    “Wolfram is going to kill me when he wakes up! I should never have talked him into helping you.”  
    Wolfram suddenly remembered all that had happened, and his eyes shot open.  
    “Wolf! You’re awake!” Yuuri was standing next to Wolfram, who was apparently on a table in Anissina’s lab. Wolfram slid off the table, quickly calling his maryoku to his hand, and pulled Yuuri’s shirt up, ready to heal his wound. But all that Wolfram saw was smooth skin over toned muscle. _Wow. The wimp’s been getting into better shape._  
   Wolfram shook his head to get rid of the inappropriate thought, only to suddenly notice four things. First, that he was, in fact, alive and whole, two, he had pulled Yuuri’s shirt off, three, he had somehow managed to get Yuuri flat on his back on the table, and four, Anissina was standing to one side, having observed the entire affair with an amused smirk.  
  Wolfram reddened and released Yuuri, the former also a deep shade of red as he pulled his shirt back on. “H-how are you alive?”  
  “What do you mean?” Yuuri’s eyes were wide and confused.  
  “I saw the blade go into your heart! I-I watched you die!”  
  “Ah-hem.” Anissina coughed, for the first time looking embarrassed. “I…I seem to have mixed the ingredients of that potion you took wrong. Instead of giving you happy thoughts and getting rid of your fears, I think it did just the opposite, compounding your fears and making you live through the saddest things you could ever dream of.”  
   Wolfram’s mind was in shock, half-refusing to accept what he was hearing. “So, everything that happened was all in my head? None of it was real?”  
   “Exactly.”  
   Something occurred to Wolfram. “So, everything I just experienced was because of that potion?”  
   “Correct.”  
   Wolfram’s eye twitched, and he began muttering.  
   “What’d you say, Wolf?” Yuuri asked, worry starting to grow.  
   “Hear me, all particles that make up the element of fire, obey this proud Mazoku!” Wolfram snarled, a huge fireball bursting into life on his palm.  
            NORMAL POV : BLOOD PLEDGE CASTLE  
   A huge explosion burst from the direction of Anissina’s lab, breaking the soothing calm of the evening.  
   Castle inhabitants momentarily paused in what they were doing as the royal couple ran by, his Majesty’s black uniform scorched in places as he fled from a howling Wolfram.  
   “Do you think we should help Yuuri?” Conrad asked Lady Celi, as the two ran past where a small party was having tea.  
   “No, just let them run themselves out of steam. Wolfram would never actually hurt Yuuri.” Gwendal huffed, a vein throbbing in his forehead as he watched the pair, Wolfram having caught Yuuri and proceeding to yell at the cowering maou.  
    “Daddy and Papa Wolf are funny together, aren’t they?” Greta asked, giggling as she watched Yuuri spot them and make a run for it.  
    “I said I was sorry, Wolf!”  
    “Indeed they are, Greta.” Lady Celi smiled, as she watched her son finally shake his head and brush off his uniform, visibly forcing himself to calm down. As a red-faced Wolfram followed Yuuri towards the table, they could hear his last growled words.  
   “I am never helping Anissina with her experiments again, understand, wimp?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Happy ending after all!  
> Wolfram rolls eyes and slaps Chess upside the head.  
> "Idiot, you already knew that there was going to be a happy ending. Don't act so surprised."  
> Chess pouts and retaliates by writing Wolfram into a pink tutu.  
> Wolfram yelps, seeing himself, while Chess laughs her head off, quickly pulling head back on. Then both cover ears to protect themselves from fangirl screaming.  
> Chess quickly re-writes Wolfram into uniform, to his relief. Both sigh in relief as fangirl screaming changes to a "AAAWWWW..."  
> Yuuri pokes his head in, takes a look at everything written so far, shakes his head, and leaves.  
> Chess realizes the weirdness she's been writing and decides to quit while she's behind.  
> Wolfram decides to leave Chess with a final word; "Wimp."  
> Thanks for reading my first fan fiction! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Alternate Green Club Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is in a kind of weird spot; at the end of the second chapter.  
> This chapter came to me after re-listening to Alice Human Sacrifice for the millionth time, watching the vocaloid version. Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer; don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or Alice Human Sacrifice, otherwise AHS would have a different name. I mean come on! It's a great song, but who wants to ask their parents or grandparents, "Hey! Wanna listen to this great song? What's it called? Oh, Alice of Human Sacrifice. Grandma? Are you okay? Why did you just faint?"

Snarling, Wolfram ran after Yuuri, muttering, “Wimp, coward, idiot, you stupid, clueless wimp!”  
Somehow, the weaker boy was managing to stay just far enough ahead of him that he was just seeing the doors swinging shut behind Yuuri. “How the heck are you staying ahead of me?”  
The fourth was a pair of friends, one ebony one gold;  
Traveling through the castle vast the raven he was bold,  
Fiercely hunting was the wolf, through many doors they ran;  
Ignoring all the dangers from the new queen’s loathsome plan,  
The kind and gentle black-haired maou;  
The handsome young little lord brat,  
Together they came close to getting true love and happiness…  
Wolfram finally caught up with Yuuri, relief washing over the fair-haired noble as he scolded the other boy. “Honestly, wimp, I have to be with you if I’m going to protect you. What were you thinking anyhow, running into the castle?”  
Yuuri turned, and Wolfram saw a huge goofy smile on his face. "Sorry, I was chasing Greta!"  
Wolfram looked into the corridor and saw that Greta was indeed in the room. "Greta, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, Papa Wolf." Greta said sweetly, then snapped her fingers. "You, on the other hand, aren't so lucky." Wolfram frowned in confusion, then gasped as a sharp pain erupted above his waist. He looked down to see the tip of a blade protruding from his chest, then the blade was forcibly removed and Wolfram's legs collapsed, making him fall to the floor.  
"No!" Yuuri's horrified cry echoed through the corridor, and he fell to his knees beside Wolfram, one hand pressing against the gaping wound. "Why would you do this?"  
_Who...?_ Wolfram thought distantly, turning his head to see Lady Cheri kneeling next to Greta, a look of adoration on her face as she stared at Greta, a bloodstained sword lying discarded on the ground.  
"M-mother?" Wolfram gasped weakly, feeling tears falling on his face as Yuuri sobbed. Greta smirked, cupping Lady Cheri's face in one hand.  
"Thank you, Cecelia. That was just what I wanted."  
"Anything for you, your majesty." Lady Celi breathed, her eyes blissful at the praise.  
Greta leaned over and whispered something into his mother's ear, Lady Celi nodding before standing. She grabbed the sword and started towards the two boys, Yuuri beginning to flicker blue. "Greta, how could you do this? For that matter, how could you kill your own son?"  
Lady Celi looked surprised for a moment before turning to gaze back at Greta. "I would do absolutely anything for her majesty, even kill my own flesh and blood." She turned back to Yuuri, and tipped her head to one side. "If I would kill my favorite son, I know I can kill you." The sword flashed, and Yuuri fell to the floor, a bleeding slash deep across his chest.  
Greta stepped forward lightly, drawing a small dagger. "Goodnight Papa Wolf, sleep well. I hope that you have good dreams."  
Wolfram convulsed once as she slipped the dagger into his heart, barely feeling her kiss his forehead as blood dripped from his lips, blackness darkening his sight.  
_They will never wake up from the nightmare they are in;_  
Forever they are lost within the queen's sad land of death.  
As Wolfram felt his last flicker of light dim and snuff out, Greta giggled brightly, slitting Lady Celi's throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should now be done. Hope you enjoyed, and please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah. Well. Forgot where this chapter stopped. Don't worry, next chapter is way longer, but it does have pretty heavy material. Also, you have my apologies for the fact that this chapter was basically just listing ALL. THOSE. FEELINGS. Anyhow, later!


End file.
